Crimson Lion (SYOC)
by anotherpersonontheinternet
Summary: Join Nathan Ignar a freelance wizard who joins the Crimson Lion guild in Fiore and meets new friends. A SYOC story. (Closed for villain characters)
1. The Form

Hello and welcome to my first SYOC. Below is the form that will be used for character submission. And don't worry you can copy and paste it from my profile so you don't have to stress your fingers that much. Send them in either way but i would prefer if you sent it trough PM.

* * *

First Name:

Midddle Name:

Last Name:

Alias(es):

Date of Birth: ( dd,mm,xyyy)

Species:

Gender:

Hair (Please don't make it too ridiculous):

Physical Apperence:

Personality:

Clothing:

Usual:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Equipment:

Magic (One or Two But you must give a good reason for why the character should have two. Not some half assed story that the OC met someone somewhere and learned it. If failed the OC will only be using the first magic on the list.):

Spells (Be as desciptive as possible.):

Pet (Leave this blank if the OC have none.): Color: Species: Magic (It does not require it but if you add it weak magic only. **NOTHING ELSE!** ):

Guild:

Rank of class (S-class? Explain.):

Guildmark Location (And color):

Backstory:

Relatives (Write a little backstory and relation about them beside their names.):

Prefered love intrest (NOTE: I am not and never will consinder myself as a romance writer. This is mainly used to make fun of at some point. You can just leave it blank if you do not want your character to made fun of because of their love intrest.):

Favorites(Like color, food and other stuff.)

Dislikes:

Aspiration (Like how Lucy wants to be a successfull writer):

Strenghts:

Weaknesses:

Other thing you forgot to mentioned:

* * *

And now the rules.

 **Rule 1: In species please do not make up a race. ONLY CANON RACES WILL BE ACCEPTED! The dragon species are off the table. Hybrids are accepteable but not dragon hybids.**

 **Rule 2: As said in the form you have to explain why your character either has two types of magic or why they are S-class. Fail to convince me and you will be degraded to regular/will only use the first magic mentioned.**

 **Rule 3: When it comes to Staff characters only non lost magic users will be accepted. When you are submitting staff class characters submit their proffesion as well.**

 **Rule 4: The characters that are in some way related to anyone from the manga or the show WILL BE REJECTED.**

 **Rule 5: The max number of sendable characters are three. But you can only send in two to the same guild. If any more are sent in you will have to chose which you want to see in the story.**

 **Rule 6: You have to say all of the spells your character will use. Otherwise it cannot be accepted.**

This may not be a rule but a little info. The story starts 31st of March X785.

* * *

 **Crimson Lion: Founded: x780 April the 23rd**

 **Master: Tatomaro Mizaki (Telekinesis Magic)-Myself**

 **S-class**

 **1: Melody Grace Olympia (Legendarium magic) - Melody of Grace**

 **2: Sakurako Hamasaki (Gravity Magic) - The Ruffler**

 **3: Daphne Ling Yui (Xing magic and Jade Dragon slaying magic) - Animedork56**

 **4: Batara Misai (Chaos Devil slaying magic)- Dragvil1996.**

 **5: Zion fox (Magma god slaying magic) - KingKatsu**

 **Regulars:**

 **1: Nathan Ignar-Myself**

 **2: Sachi Kane Michiru ( Celestial spirit magic, Eygyptian gods) and Sora (Telapathy magic) -Silver Hyacinth**

 **3: Juliana Otspika (Anima Armor) and Bouba (Lightning magic) - Sesumi**

 **4: Arlon Lugnis (Mist eyes and Illusion magic)- Zades**

 **5:Iris Mori (Gun requip magic)- WendyDokuro**

 **6: Xantael (Ethereal magic)- Diablo's Raven**

 **7: Odina Ro'meave (Heaven magic) and June- AngelinaCandy**

 **8: Tobias Charles Nevar (Snow Magic) and Roscoe -XANDERcypher**

 **9: Juno Elizabeth Haiser (Holy weapon Magic) -MadmissY01**

 **10: Ragnar (Animal Manipulation) and Scarf - Martyn**

 **11: Hazel Adrianne Willows (Earth Dragon Slayer) -KorianneAnders**

 **12: Jair Silvious Gorgo (Lightining an Titan slaying magic) - BrotherCaptainSheperd**

 **13: Abrams Bradley Warpath (Artillery and gun magic) - Warmachine375**

 **14: Miyuki Sawaguchi (Snow Dragon Slaying magic) - Doglover01**

 **15: Sinjid Tatsumaki (Oriental Solid Script and Requip) - Dragonspare**

 **Staff:**

 **1: Bartender: Owen Varane (Elemental fists)- Myself**

 **2: 2nd bartender/Gardener: Lillith Krane (Ice maker magic) - Michevous Whisper**

 **3: Doctor: Daisuke Ryuu Sawaguchi (Water magic) - Doglover01**

 **4:**

 **5:**

 **Shadow God: Founded: x750 July the 3rd**

 **Master: Paul Tublar (Shadow Manipulation Magic)- Myself**

 **S-Class:**

 **1:** **Neo Ritz (Phase and Teleportation magic) - Dragvil1996**

 **2: Honoka Ami Nanoko (Natural Energy Manipulation Magic) - Stanleymcgee30**

 **3: Alricaus (Blood Control magic) - Micheivous Whisper**

 **4: Ymir Kaldr Vetr (Frost Wolf Slaying magic) - Deathslayer Night**

 **5: Mariella Ryan Deyamira (Demon's Blood Magic) - Shadowed Cherry Blossom**

 **Regular:**

 **1: Daisuke Ryuu Sawaguchi (Water magic) (Switches sides) - Doglover01**

 **2: Kagami Monica Suziki (Clairvoyance and Requip) - Naterthegreater**

 **3: Yoshiaki Shinju Tasuka (Chrystal Phoenix Slayer magic) - Silver Hyacinth**

 **4:**

 **5:**

 **6:**

 **7:**

 **8:**

 **9:**

 **10:**

 **11:**

 **12:**

 **13:**

 **14:**

 **15:**

 **Staff:**

 **1:**

 **2:**

 **3:**

 **4:**

 **5:**

 **Other Guilds:**

 **Fairy Tail:**

 **Regular**

 **1: Yamato Redfierd Killua (Thousand sword magic) - Kaizero06**

* * *

 **So send in your OC! It is much appreciated.**


	2. Prologue

**Characters used in this chapter:**

 **Nathan Ignar- My own**

 **?- My own**

* * *

 **31st of March x785**

On a sunny day at a road in who knows where. A certain dark blue haired boy was walking the road with a tiny breeze flowing past him, his tied up hair waving calmly back and forth and the crimson cape he had was waving like a hoisted flag in the breeze. Underneath it was steel boots and gauntlets of the same material. He had black denmin pants on that slipped past the steel boots. A sword was behind his back only revealing the handle, crosshilt and the emerald pommel. The handle was wrapped around in brown leather and the crosshilt was bent slightly into the form of a cresent moon. This boy's name was Nathan Ignar. A wizard for hire.

"Dammit, i'm out." Nathan shook the bottle for one last drop of beer. Not a single drop fell out of the bottle. The glaring sun had most likely dried up what was left inside. Nathan sighted as he threw it away. But instead of hearing the continuing sound of a calm warm breeze. He heard a clonk. Nathan turned around in suprise as he looked back at where he threw the bottle. It was lying beside a lone bush at the side of the road. Nathan approached it. He looked at the green bush with digging eyes. "What the hell did i hear?" He asked himself. Nathan stared at the bush suspisiously for a while. It didn't do anything just standing there still.

Nathan sat down and kept staring. It was standing still as a normal bush would. As time went by he sat there still waiting. Untill he remembered what he was supposed to do. "Oh crap!" Nathan quickly lowered his armor covered hand down into his pouch and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper.

 **Retrieve a lost artifact.**

 **Help me with retrieving a lost artifact for my family. Reward paid in full.**

 **Reward: 500 000 J**

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" He said panicked. Nathan quickly got on his feet. "I'm late! I'm late!" Nathan powered his speed boots with ethernanos and was ready to run for dear life. But then he heard a sneeze. A small sneeze that could belong to a kitten. Nathan turned around to be welcomed by a lone road and that same green bush. He stood in front og the bush more sure then ever. He took back his right leg and kicked it. The foot hit something and a small person came flying out screaming in pain. "OW!" The small person crashed five feet away from the bush while something fell out of it's hands. The person grabbed it quickly.

The person stood up dusting off dust og it's clothes and turned around. "What the hell is your problem!?" The person yelled loudly. The person waved with something in the air as it came running towards Nathan. As the person came closer Nathan could see how it looked like. The person was a small man that was quite old. He was wearing a white woolen sweater with a closed black vest over. He was waving a wooden walking stick in his right hand. He has a thick blonde handlebar moustache and short hair of the same color. He was 2 and a half feet tall and had blonde thick eyebrows.

The old man stood in front of Nathan looking like a growling bulldog. "You! Young fool! What are you doing kicking old men in their backs?!" The man waved the stick at Nathan while the other was behind his back. "I could ask you what you were doing in that bush." The old man's face turned red. "I was sitting there reading litterature!" He yelled furious. The old man started to swing the stick at Nathan's legs. "Okay then ,what were you reading?" The old man dropped the stick quicker than Nathan thought he would and took the hand behind his back. "N..n...nothing!" The old man's face began to turn red as he looked nervously around.

Nathan sighted. He had found a perverted grandpa out in the middle of nowhere. "Whatever old man. I'm outta here." Nathan turned around and started to walk away. When he had walked a few meters away a voice shouted out behind him. "W..wait!" Nathan turned around to see the old man approaching with his stick in his right hand and the left behind his back. "I'm warning you don't waste my time." Nathan said threateningly to the old man. He had already wasted enough time already. "Don't worry, i won't." The old man cleared his throat. "You see the reason why i was in that bush was because i got thrown out of my own home." Nathan turned around and continued walking. "At least listen!" The old man shouted out in a fit of anger.

"What is so special about that? You got thrown out of your house, big whoop. I live on the streets and you don't hear me complaining." The old man gave Nathan an angry look. "Don't sidetrack it you fool." He said furiously as he proceeded to hit Nathan with the stick. "Look i'm a wizard that don't work in a guild. I don't need to follow rules and i can take the jobs i want. And one things for certain." Nathan grabbed the old man's shirt collar. "I'm no fucking charity." Nathan said with a menacing tune. "I pay! I pay!" The old man blurted out. "How so?" Nathan raised an eyesbrow. "There is a treasure inside. It is worth around 10 million jewels!" The old man shouted out as he tried to wiggle out of Nathan's tight grasp. The second the old man said the payment a little slot machine inside Nathan's head got a full jackpot.

Nathan put the old man gently down on the ground. The old man grabbed his stick and cleared his troat. "Alright, nice and easy." Nathan gave a nervous smile. "Now will you please tell me where the house is?" Nathan asked as polite as possible while smiling that same nervous smile. "Hrmmf! You think i would give you the location of my house after you did that to me?" The old man yelled angrily. "Think again." He turned around and started to walk away stomping. Nathan saw what the man was holding behind his back. It was a magazine that was rolled up. Nathan couldn't see the name but he knew what it was. The old man stopped and turned around quickly.

"You saw nothing!" He shouted out, his face being red as blood. "Well i saw something. An old grumpy perverted man that was sitting in a bush looking at pin ups." Nathan had him. The old man got on his knees and held his hands. "Please don't say anything. I beg you!" The old man pleaded. A river of tears flowed down his cheeks. "Well you could start with the location of the house." The old man sat up, breathing out relieved. "The house is about twenty mile that way." The old man pointed behind him with his thumb. "You're kidding me." Nathan looked at the road he came from. "Nope. See ya." The old man walked in the opposite direction with his stick looking generally pleased. Nathan got down on his knees and screamed in pure frustration

* * *

"You're sure the old man's treasure is arond here?" A boy with blonde ruffled hair asked. "He is always gloating about it when someone mentions his wealth. It's around here i know it!" A man with a katana resting on his back answered. The man looked to be in his thirties and had a black thick goatee. The blonde boy sighted. He was wearing a open red leather jacket with a white shirt inside. He had the face of a twelwe year old boy even though he claims he's older. The other man was wearing the same outfit as well. "Any luck up there?" The boy with the blonde hair shouted to another one upstairs. "No luck. We can't even find a clue to where it's hidden." A man upstairs shouted down while leaning on the railings. He was wearing a leather jacket of the same color as the others with the back of the jacket going down to his ankles. He had black slicked back hair and looked like he was around the age of 16 year old teen.

"Then search harder!" The boy yelled upstairs. He walked away angry and muttering something about how ridiculous it is to find a treasure in this small house. "Len." Another man with the same leather jacket only witout arms. Len turned around and faced him. "What is it Kaba?" Len answered. "Are you sure the master would appreciate this? The old hag wouldn't be happy for..." Kaba was interupted by a loud laughter. Len was the source. "Oh you can joke Kaba! That hag's fire magic is just some flashy firework. Everyone in the guild knows that i run the show." "But still.." Len cracked a fake smile. "One more word and you're going to get kicked out of the guild." Len said sweetly. "And it's not going to be the easy way." He smiled sadisticly. Kaba kept his mouth shut and walked into one of the rooms.

Len walked to the entrance. A small wooden door that was quite old. Len looked around for a clue. Turning his head towards anything that looked slightly suspisious. How messy the entrance was the only thing that was noteworthy. "Nothing. Nothing. This ridiculously small house and they've found nothing!" Len grumpled to himself. He walked to the nearest thing he could kick. He spotted a cardboard box. Len's eyesbrows lowered as he approached it. But before he could kick it, the door opened. It was Nathan who stood there gasping for air. "Who are you?" Len asked. "I could ask you *GASP* the same thing kid." "What. did you. just call me?" Len said with fury in his voice.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror recently? You look like a kid." "Nobody calls me that unpunished." Len's body began to set itself on fire. The flames were orange and was starting to get more and more intense. His heat warmed the entire house untill it was like walking in a desert. "Sheesh, calm down a little." "Begone!" Len made a giant orange magic sircle that surrounded the house. The second after flames sprouted up like a giant geyser. The flames were of the same orange color. Once the geyser of flames went out the only part of the house that remained was the wooden floor completely covered in black dust. The three men that were in the house looked generally unaffected by the giant flame geyser. Nathan however was gone.

"Did you throw a tantrum again?" The man with the katana on his back said. "Shut. Up." Len said slowly and aggressively. "Well whatever you took also blasted our hopes of finding that treasure in one piece." The man with the long jacket said. "That spell wasn't even making me sweat. What gives boss?" The man with a katana asked. "Maybe you shouldn't question the guy. Did you see what he did to the house?" Kaba said to the man with the katana. "Shut it both of you." Len said to the duo. "I give you a quick warning. This was just 25% of my full power and it vaporised a man." The men seemed frightened by Len's statement. "Do you want to be next dear Kaba?" Len said sweetly. Kaba's reaction told what Len wanted to hear. He is going to stay shut.

Suddenly the sound of coughing was heard. Len's fists clenched as he turned to the source of the sound. It came from a Nathan that was completely covered in black dust. He was coughing rather loudly. "What!?" Len said suprised. Nathan continued to cough. "Quite powerful magic if i say so kid." Nathan said and started to cough again. "Incredible. He dosen't even seem fazed at all." The man with the katana said. Len was standing there quiet. "So you're still alive?" Len said while trying to hide his anger. He clenched his right fist harshly. "And you still have the guts to call me a kid!" The fury was easy to hear in his voice. "Guildmates! Whoever that defeats him gets promoted to S-class. And make it quick! I want to leave this miserable place as quickly as possible."

"S-class? And all i gotta do is beat this punk? Piece of cake!"The man with the katana on his back said confidently as he cracked his knuckles. "Quite the reward for taking out such a low class wizard." The man with the long jacket said. Nathan cracked a confident smile. He brushed off some dust of his shoulders and pulled out his sword. The sword was shining brighly in the sun. Untoched by the black dust. "Bring it then!"

Nathan shouted out to them. The two men charged at Nathan. " **Blazing Katana**!" The man's katana burst into flames. He started to charge towards Nathan with his katana ready to slice him into pieces. " **Bullet sparks**!" The other man fired off small fire bullets directely at Nathan. Nathan dodged the attack quickly and looked to his side. A flaming katana was just 2 feet away from him. "Gotcha!" The man yelled. As he swung Nathan ducked and swung his right leg at the man. He lost his footing and started to fall down. Nathan kicked him in the stomach and flung him towards the other man.

"Get lost pipsqueak! This my prey!" The man with the katana shouted to the other man.

"A prey you couldn't care less about if it didn't involve you getting S-class."

"Don't be so high and mighty! You're doing it too."

As the two men bickered Nathan used his chance and kicked the man with the katana down to the ground. "Maybe you should focus on me instead of fighting with your boyfriend." Nathan said mockingly. "That's it! You're going to die punk!" The man with the katana shouted furiously. " **Flaming air slash**!" The man began to swing his burning sword around in the air. The sword's flames made a scythe like slash made of fire. The slash quickly approached Nathan but he didn't move an inch. As the slash seemed like it would hit Nathan, he cut it in half.

"What!?" The man shouted in shock. "That is pure magic. How can that butterknife of his cut it?! Nathan sighted. "Really hoped i would get past one day without having to explain it." He said sounding bored. "This sword i'm holding isn't just a normal sword." He showed forth the sword. "It's a sword infused with magic. It can absorb any kind of attack that uses magic and can be stored for later needs. Got it?" The two attacking men seemed shocked by this revelation. The man with the long jacket seemed especially nervous. "Screw this! I'm not going to fight something like that!" The man with the katana proceeds to run away after he made his statement.

The other man stood there petrified. "Now are you just going to stand there all day?" Len said annoyed. "But boss, my magic is practically useless against him. I can't even hit him." Len sighted. He approached the man. "Worthless idiot." He muttered. Len kicked him in the stomach. The man's face was showing clear signs of pain. "My guild does not require weak worms like you." Len proceeded to fist him in the stomach. The man fell down on the ground writing in pain. "Do you understand that!"

"Stop it Len!" Kaba shouted out. "Oh? Talking back are you now Kaba?" Len didn't bat an eye at Kaba while he said it. He kicked the man in stomach yet again. "C'mon don't be such a tease. Scream already." Len kicked the man again and again in the same spot. "Haven't he had enough?" Kaba shouted out in desperation. Len didn't answer and kicked the man again and again. Nathan just stood there watching the ongoing beatdown looking bored.

The man rolled over and breathed heavely. His eyes were closed and it looked certain he was in pain. "Tch! What a waste. 5 minutes of my time and you didn't even scream." Len grabbed the man jacket and dragged him up. "Oh well. At least i can practice my magic on you." Len cracked a sadistic smile. He threw the man up into the air. " **Fire Phoenix Screech**!" Flames erupted from Len's mouth. As the flames hit the man a faint sound of a weak scream was heard. All that was remaining of the man was the red long jacket that was gliding slowly down. "So much work for so little." Kaba stood there looking terrified at what remained. He was standing there shaking in fear . His eyes wide open at the sight. Nathan on the other hand was looking just as bored as before.

"See my power now you blue haired moron? This is the power of my Phoenix magic." Len smiled confidently. "Phoenix magic? Never heard of it before."

"You really think i'm just going to tell you how my magic works?" Len said. "Nah i'm just waiting for what flashy trick you use next time." "Flashy trick?!" Len said sounding offended. Len started to run towards Nathan. " **Fire wings of the phoenix**!" His arms was dissapering and started formed into wings made of fire. The fire wing flew by as Nathan quickly jumped to the side. Nathan could feel the intense warmth as it flew by. Len flew higher up in the turned around when he was 10 meters up in the sky and shouted. " **Fire Phoenix Screech**!" The flame erupted from Len's mouth yet again. Nathan jumped quickly to the side as the fire thundered into the stone ground. The flames warmth could still be felt after the spell was cast.

"Ahh." Len said delighted. He closed his eyes and smiled. "The warmth of my flames it can still reach me up here." Nathan looked at him with annoyence. "How has that anything to do with the battle?" He yelled annoyed. "Oh nothing i just enjoy the warmth." Nathan sweatdropped. "Well good to know."

Len opened his eyes. "Done?" Nathan asked sounding annoyed. " **Warm gust**!" Nathan took that as a yes. Len flapped his fire wings as scythe like slashes of fire approached the ground. Nathan dodged every hit that came his way. "( _Something's off. It's too easy.)"_ Nathan looked up to see Len missing. "BEHIND YOU!" Kaba shouted out. Nathan looked behind him to see Len charging towards him at incredible speed. He rammed into Nathan harshly. The hit flung Nathan some feet away scratching his skin on the rough ground.

Nathan stood up slowly. Nathan made a painfull grimace as he got back on his feet. His back was hurting once made a movement. "What's wrong? Did the big swordsman get a boo boo?" Len said mockingly. He grinned like a psychopath. "Alright... You've done your tricks... now it's my turn.." Nathan said. Len looked at him with that same grin on his lips. "And let you hit me? Not a chance Bluey!" "What? Are you scared?" Nathan smiled arrogantly.

Len lost his grin and lowered his eyebrows. He was quiet for a while. "Fine." He suddenly said. "Hit me with all you got. But i warn you. You've only got one strike." Nathan smiled arrogantly once again. "That is all i need." Nathan held his sword behind his back and bent his knees. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. " **FURIOUS SLASH!"** " Nathan charged at Len. His sword trailing behind in his hands. Len smiled sadisticly. "( _Fool.)_ " Len took a breath in and shouted. " **Fire Phoenix Screech!** " The flames erupted from his mouth yet again. The spell powered through Nathan with ease. Once the spell let up there was not a single piece of Nathan left.

"I can't believe that idiot fell for it! He walked right into my spell!" Len laughed manicly after he said it. Kaba stood there just as horrified as before. "Are you feeling left out Kaba?" Len said menacingly. "Don't worry you're next." He started to laugh in a sinister tune. His laughing was interupted by a loud whistle. Len turned around to see Nathan charging at him being just two feets away from him." **FURIOUS SLASH!** "

The attack went by in a flash. The slashes were barely seen. Nathan stood behind Len kneeling down with his sword back in the sheath. Len stood there terrified. His eyes widened and his mouth wavering. Then he raised his arm and looked at it. Not a single scratch was on it. "Ha...Ha ha...HA HA HA HA!" Len laughed that same mad laugh. "So much for that attack! It didn't even leave a..." Len's sentence was cut off as he began to scream painfully. He started to fall backwards without resistanse. His jacket fell apart in rectangular strips. He fell down on the ground, his body twitching and his mouth gasping for air. Len was defeated.

Nathan staggered as he tried to stand up. He quickly fell down on the ground again with a grunt. He looked upon the sky and chuckled. "( _Count another victory for me!_ )" He thought cheerfully. Nathan tried to get on his feet again, it took a while but he eventually managed to get up. "Congratulations." The voice came from behind. Nathan turned around too see the old man standing there supported by his stick. "You again?" Nathan looked at the little man with boredom. "

The battle was fun to watch if i say so myself. Fantastic fireworks that Phoenix Blaze whelp put up" The old man cleared his troat. "Now back to buisness. You helped me get rid of these idiots and i shall show you my treasure." The slot machine got full jackpot again. "So where is it?" Nathan looked left and right exited. The old man walked some few steps and opened up a cardboard box. Weirdly enough it survived the flame geyser from earlier. (" _Must be magic._ )" "Taa dah! My wonderfull treasure!" He moved to the side and presented the contents to Nathan.

"But...but...but THIS IS NOTHING BUT MAGAZINES!" Nathan shouted loudly. The box was filled to the rim with magazines. Each of the top magazines had a girl posing in some random clothes. Bikinis, gothic, cheerey, buisness, underwear and so on and so on. The old man slapped Nathan harshly on the right cheek. "How dare you! These things are not magazines, these pictures are art!" The old man waved that stick of his again. "But you tried to hide that magazine from me earlier. What's so differnt about these?!" Nathan pointed at the filled cardboard box. "This is not just any "Magazines. These are Fiores female wizards top issiues! Nothing like the trashy Sorcerer weekly!"

Nathan took another glance at the open cardboard box. "So every isssue is great?" The old man grinned. "Correct. They have never dissapointed." Nathan facepalmed himself with a groan following shortly after. "Every number is just pictures of the hottest, cutest and most powerful female wizards in themed clothing." The old man's cheeks turned red and had quite the perverted look on his face.

"Issue number 993. The hottest fairies. A number filled only with the hottest bombshells in Maki's guild!" The old man began to drool and looked like he was in deep perverted thoughts. Nathan shuddred at what the old man was thinking. "Okay! You've made your point. Now can we start talking about my reward?" Nathan tried to get the conversation on track again. "Okay then." The old man said. He walked to the cardboard box and looked inside it. "Now do you want numbers 1-10 or 99- 107?" "LIKE I CARE!" Nathan yelled furiously.

Nathan grabbed the old man by the sweather neck and had a furious look in his eyes. "Where. is my. MONEY!" "Did i ever say i was going to give you money? I don't really remember saying anything like it" Nathan pressured blood veins all over his body in pure frustration. His grip tightened and he was growling like an angry dog.

"But i do warn you. Put me down or you will regret what's coming next." The old man said threateningly. Nathan laughed loudly. "What? You're going to hit me with that stick? Don't make this situation worse then it is old man." He put the old man closer to his face. "Don't say i didn't warn you boy." The old man stretched his right hand out. He slowly opened his palm. Nathan looked at him with a questionable expression. "( _What the hell is he doing?_ )"

Shortly after the old man stretched out his arm Nathan's arms quickly went behind his back. "What the!?" Nathan shouted in suprise. The old man fell down on the stone ground. He stood up and brushed any dirt that came on his clothes. "What the heck did you do?" Nathan tried to move his arms but they were stuck. He felt as if his arms were being pushed back.

"I just moved your arms with my Telekinesis magic." "You can use magic!?" Nathan never consindered this perverted old idiot to be a wizard. "Judging people by apperence? This generation is more judging then i imagined. There is only one thing i can think off to teach you a lesson." He raised his index finger and started spinning it around. "Now have at ya!"

Nathan started to spin violently around. Nathan started to feel sick as if he was going to throw up at any moment. And then the spinning stopped. Nathan fell powerless down on the ground gasping for air to sate his nausea. The old man was standing above him with a victorious smile. The old man backed away a few steps waiting for Nathan to get back on his feet.

Nathan gasped in the last bit of air he needed to sate the nausea. He raised his upper body to the point that he was sitting and looked questioningly at the old man. "Who are you?" Nathan questioned the old man. "Me? I'm Tatomaro Mizaki! The master of the Crimson Lion guild. Now tell me, would you like to join a guild?" Tatomaro offered his hand to Nathan as the sun was setting behind the mountains.

* * *

 **Well this was fun writing.** **The ending may seem like a cliffhanger but i loved the ending and it saved my fingers and imagination a little work. But anyways** **I hope you liked the prologue and if anythings bug you shoot me in the rewiews. Untill next time. - The Author**


	3. Chapter 1

**1st of April Shirotsume**

"Now where is the guild hall?" Nathan and Tatomaro had spent the night walking for hours stopping only to get some sleep. And now here they were in the small town of Shirotsume. With the sun glaring down at them just like yesterday. Nathan looked around in the small town. It was quite livid with it's citizens going around on this beautiful day enjoying their daily life. But there was a little eyesore standing some meters away at the highest point in town. It was a completely destroyed mansion that seemed to have sunk into the ground. "What the heck happened there?" Nathan asked the small man while pointing at the giant ruin. "It belonged to a greedy man that had no taste of beautiful women." The old man seemed to be disgusted.

"Those maids of his were..." Tatomaro seemed like he was about to throw up. "That was untill one of Maki's wizards fixed the problem." The old man grinned like he had won a major battle. And then the sounds of rumbling bellies interupted them. Nathan spotted a nearby cafe with quite the number of people in it. The cafe was made out of concrete painted coral pink and had a sign up front saying "Cafe Dragon". It had a terrace beside that was full. "Maybe we should..." Nathan looked down to see the old man missing. He looked back at the cafe to se him at the front of the line ordering food from a female employee. Nathan sighted as he started to walk towards the open cafe.

The old man came towards Nathan holding a little piece of paper with a number on it. "What did you order?" Nathan asked the old man. Tatomaro looked at the piece of paper and started reading the contents. " Spaghetti boiled with fire hotter than a dragon's mouth, meat from a scaley chicken, a 100 year old golden strawberry and..." The old man was interupted by Nathan's shouting. "What the hell did you order!?" "The best food money can buy in the lunch hour. And it's a rule in our guild that whoever is the newest will have to treat the guild master to a meal." Nathan's jaw was currently toching concrete. "Now let's find a table shall we?" The old master grinned. Nathan made weeping sounds and his eyes was ready to shed a flood of tears. This was going to be expensive.

* * *

 **Outside the Shadow God guild hall**

Len was standing outside the massive grey brick building that the dark guild Shadow God call a base. Len was wearing the same white t-shirt. It was almost unregognizable by all the dirt and black dust on it. Over the t-shirt was the long leather jacket that belonged to the burnt boy. It was covered in black dust just as the shirt. It was slightly scorched on the arms and the back was filled with burned holes.

The base was surrounded by the thick forrest of oaks and maples. It's kinda suprising that a giant grey block would go unoticed by the council in here. The stone block had massive wooden doors colored brown. It seemed like it would belong to a castle. Len approuched the door and knocked on it a specific pattern. The door slowly creaked open and a boy in a black rope with a blue t-shirt under stepped out. He was holding a wooden staff.

"Who goes there!" The boy shouted out. "Is it really nessecary to yell?" Len said annoyed. "Oh... Sorry Mr Tjubaki. I didn't know it was you." The boy scratched his backhead and bowed his head slightly down looking at his feet. "Make sure you remember my face next time." Len's right fist lit up. "Or else." He said menacingly. The boy went shaking backwards. He was trembling with fear. "Now take me to your master. I've got some work for him." The boy didn't thick twice before he pushed the gigantic door open. "*Huff* Why did the master even install this heavy door? *Puff*" "Who knows? Maybe he wants to torment the weaklings." Len said coldly. The door slowly but steady was opened until it was wide open.

The guild hall was dark. The only source of light was the torches screwed to the wall and the light the door let in. Inside there were countless wizards all wearing that same dark cloak as the boy. Must be some sort of uniform. The hall was stacked with benches and tables and it seemed all of them were filled. There were probably thosands inside and now they all looked at the entrance where Len stood covered in filth. One of the men that stood nearest went up from the table he was sitting at and approuched Len.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't the phoenix blaze brat." The man was large and had a belly that stuck out beyond his belt. He was short maybe around 140 centimeters tall. "How has life been treating you?" The man grinned smugly. "It would be wise for you to back away." Len glared at him coldly showing almost no emotion. "Ha! The only reason you come here is if someone beat you. I can still remember that day you came here with a kill order on the Salamander." The old man grinned the same smug smile. "Who was it this time? A fire mage? A water mage? Or perhaps a child threw you around." The only laughter was the deep laughter of the fat man.

The other wizards went back to their respective things. The hall was more lively then ever. The sounds of chatting, laughter and the sounds of wooden mugs that is tapped into each other. The fat man on the other hand stood there drilling his eyes into Len's. "You can't trick me. Admit it! You got beaten!" Len stood there just looking at him with no change in expression. The fat man lowered his eyebrows and looked at Len menacingly. His eyes were almost closed. He glared at Len and then walked towards to one of the tables.

"The master will see you now." It was the same boy who opened the door earlier that said it. "Please follow me." The boy walked towards some stairs going to the second floor. Len followed shortly after.

* * *

 **Shirotsume**

"Ahhhh..." The old guild master was patting his stuffed belly while leaning down in his chair. Nathan was leaning on his elbow, barely toching the food that comes his way. The only thing he could think about was money bills flying away. "Why so glum?" The guild master asked.

"You're spending all of my money on gourmet food." Nathan growled grumpily. "Don't be so angry dear boy. Look here comes the dessert." Tatomaro pointed towards a waitress that came towards them holding a serving plate with two glasses of chocolate mousse.

The waitress put the servng plate on the table and put the mousses on each side of the table. The sad part was that this as probably the cheapest thing the master had ordered. As she started to walk back into the cafe the master stared longingly at her butt.

Nathan looked down at the chocolate mousse. It was in a goblet grass and was topped with a red strawberry. It looked more tasteful then the scale chicken spaghetti. Nathan looked up again to see the master staring at other waitresses. He turned his head back to Nathan and had that same deep perverted thoughts look as yesterday. But now he had a weird smile. Nathan waved his right hand in front of the masters eyes. His expression didn't change the slightest.

Nathan sighted as he grabbed the teaspoon that was buried in the mousee. He lifted spoon that held a big piece of airy chocolate and put it in his mouth. Nathan's face lit up and he hastily ate the mousse. It was as if he was in dessert heaven. Nathan leaned back on his chair and breathed out relaxed. "Ahhhh." The sound came from the master. It seems he ate up his mousse as quickly as Nathan.

"Now that was a good meal." The old man said. "I got to say i never expected it to be so good." Nathan said. The old man waved one of his hands for a waitress. She came to the table and stood there. "Finshed?" She asked. the girl was looking beautiful. She had blonde wvy hair that reached the lower part of her neck and was wearing a red apron that had the cafe's name on it in big white letters. The master eyed her big boobs without moving his head. Then suddenly the Master pushed the waitress with his hand behind her back. Her chest crashed into the perverted old fools face. The old man rubbed his face against the enormous jugs. The girl was red with embarresment as the master continued to rub his face between the two mountains. Nathan watched the ongoing scene sweatdropping.

He sighted. He looked away for a breif moment. A slap and some high heels walking away was all that Nathan picked up that was interesting. He looked back to see the old man with a giant red mark across his right cheek. "Worth it." He said grinning. Nathan grabbed the bill she left and looked at the amount that was written at the bottom. "750 996 jewels" Nathan banged his head into the table and made the weeping sound.

"Well it was a good lunch." The old man jumped down from his chair and wiped his mouth with his sleave. "Now off to the guild!" He exclaimed and pointed his index finger forward for no apparent reason. Nathan grumbled as he pulled out his life savings from the pouch. Luckily for him it was enough to pay for the massive bill. He left the big stack of money bills on the table as he walked away.

Nathan walked into the cafe to see the old man slowly walking out the door. He was staring at the girls butts yet again. Nathan grabbed the old fool by his arms and dragged him out of there. Tatamaro struggled to get out of Nathan's tight grasp by trying to drag them back to the cafe. He was acting like a child who didn't want to leave the toy store.

As they got back on the main road of the village Nathan let go of the old fool as he fell down on the ground weeping. "I wanted to stay..." He whined as he was lying on the ground not moving a muscle. "Oh grow up!" Nathan yelled annoyed at the old fool. The old man finally stood up from the ground and smiled dorkishly. It seemed he forgot about the girls at the cafe. "Now off to the guild!" He exclaimed yet again and started to march away. Nathan stood behind sweatdropping. "( _What is up with this geezer?_ )" He thought to himself.

Nathan followed the old fool as he marched forward in a ridiculous manner. He was following the old fool a meter behind. And then he suddenly stopped. Nathan stood still where he was as the master turned left and stretched his arms out. "Welcome to our guild!" He said showing the guild hall. Nathan turned his head too see a building that was run down.

The windows on the right were broken and the building was made out of concrete that could use a new paint job. The door was just a set off saloon doors offering no privacy. There was a banner above the entrance that had a few holes. A crimson red lion head. Nathan felt a weird sensation of awe flowing around in his body as he looked at the wavering banner. But at the same time he felt let down. "( _You got to be kidding me._ )" Nathan sighted yet again as he looked upon the run down guild hall.

"So what is this? Some kind of joke?" Nathan said to the guild master. "It isn't funny." The guild master started to walk in witout saying a single word to Nathan. "Seriously? This is the guild hall?" Nathan said annoyed. Reluctantly he walked inside the guild hall pushing aside the saloon doors. Once inside Nathan saw that the inside was worse then the outside. The wooden ground had a few small holes in the woodwork.

The wallpaper were old and ruined and the roof was leaking a little. A little water drop fell on Nathan's head. The only noteable thing in here were the furniture and the bar. The furniture was all made out of wood and looked like they were old. The bar on the other hand looked like it was brand new. The bar had bright wood that seemed out of place in there and was fully stacked with alcohol. The bar was staffed by two people. One male, one female.

The male was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Over the shirt was a unbuttoned black suit vest that hanged slack on the bartender. He seemed young around early twenties and had black hair that was slicked backward. He had a small cigarette hanging at the side of his small mouth.

The female on the other hand didn't seem to be in the right clothing. She weared a black bra with the lower part being transparent. The part below the bra seemed was trasparent silk that had silver treads sewn into the forms of flowers. Over the bra were a black jacket that reached her knees. The sleeves were long and open. Her hair was colored silver. It had some bangs in the upper part and the lower part was tied into a braid. Her eyes seemed blank and unfocused. But weirly enough her cheeks had a lot of dirt on them. It seemed like she didn't even know it was there.

The old master was sitting on one of the bar stood and talked to the male bartender. He bowed below the bar and picked up different two bottles and mixed them together with a shot glass. Nathan approached the bar and sat down in one of the bar stools. Nathan looked at the old man's drink. It was a bright red color and a piece of bacon was sticking up of it. "What are you drinking geezer?"

The old man started to drink from the shot glass he was holding. Once he was finished he put it down. Bacon infused vodka with a hint of whiskey." The old man said. "Everything is better with bacon you know." Nathan rolled his eyes and looked at the bartender that stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed. Nathan sat there and stared at the bartender. "Are you going sit there and stare all day?" He asked just as annoyed. "Ah yes i almost forgot Owen." The old man exclaimed. "Give this man the mark into our guild." The master gave an obvious wink to the bartender. The bartender then began smirking. "So where you want the mark?" Nathan showed forth the left part of his neck. "Right here." As Nathan showed forth his neck the bartenders fist changed. The color was black and it seemed to change shape.

"Color?" The bartender asked. "Black. And what's with the fist?" The master answered that question. "That's the stamper. He hits you in the place you want it to be and leaves the guild mark." The guild master said calmly. He took a sip out of the glass. Nathan's eyes on the other hand was shocked. He looked back at the bartender who had his fist prepared to strike. "Wait! Maybe we can.." The fist came as a lightning. It hit the neck and flung Nathan away from the bar stool. He landed on the wooden ground harshly. He proceeded to groan. By the looks of it he was going to stay down there for a while.

"Did you punch another one Owen?" The girl asked. "Nothing of your concern Lil." Owen said to the girl. "It was just someone that wanted to join the guild. You know the proceedure." The bartender took the masters glass and washed it in the sink. The girl sighted. "It just feels a little unnecessary." "It saves money." The guild master said. "A few thousand jewels for broken bones. A fair trade if you ask me." Owen said as he cleaned the glass with the cloth. The girl sighted again as she walked to the counter.

She sat down in one of the bar stools. "By the way Lillith. You got some dirt on your face." Owen said to the girl. "I do?" She said suprised. She touched randomly on her face toching for a piece of dirt. The dirt was on her right chin. "Let me wipe it for you." The master said. Lillith turned to the left. The master leaned forward and wiped away the dirt. And then he "accidentally" fell on Lillith. His face was planted right between the boobs.

Lillith's face turned red. The master started to rub his face in. Lillith calmly grasped the masters blonde hair and dragged it away. The master continued to rub his face in there witout knowing that his nose is not touching anything. And then the slap came. A giant red mark was left on the left cheek. The master collapsed on the floor seeming to have lost consiousness. "That's our master. The biggest pervert i've ever known." Owen said as he finished cleaning the glass.

The bar was empty and quiet. You could hear a needle being dropped. "It haven't been this quiet in a while." Lillith said. "Agreed. It's been quiet Lil." Owen said as he took forth another dirty glass. "It's strange. It's usually so lively here." She started to look out to the bar. "The lively things that hapens in here. The drinking, the lively atmosfere and the.." She sighted yet again. "And the fighting."

"What can you expect? People fight all the time. Look at Fairy Tail. Their fights make ours look like rubbish." Owen finished cleaning the glass and put it with the others. "Besides you can't see them." Lillth smiled a comforting smile. "Even if i can't see the world i can visualise it. The blooming flowers, the smiles of friends and the beauty of our guild hall." Owen sweatdropped. " Well you got two out of three right." Lillith giggled a little. "I'm only messing with you. This place is a dump. I can tell it by the smell." "Got to say i agree. This place reeks of booze."

Nathan groaned again. He raised his upper body and supported his head with his right hand. He had a painfull grimace stuck on his face. "My head..." He groaned. "About time the swordman awake. Hey! Get up you wuss!" Nathan got up on the ground and sprited towards the bartender with an angry face. "What did you just call me pretty boy?" Nathan said menacingly. "I called you a wuss" Owen banged his palms into the bar and looked at Nathan menacingly. "Got a problem with that?"

"I sure do." Nathan placed his right hand on the handle of the sword and was preparing to draw it. "Is that a sword i hear?" Lillth asked the two men. "None of your buiness Lil." Owen said as he crackled his knuckles. "Are you going to fight again?" She asked. "As i said none of your buisness." Owen's fist started to spark small sparks. "Lighting fists. You up for that?" Nathan smiled confidently. "You're going down."

The two boys were ready to beat the everliving crap out of each other. That untill a loud whistle interupted them. "There will be no fighting in here!" Tatomaro shouted. "What's the big deal geezer? This place is a dump and you know it." "A very costly dump!" Tatomaro yelled out and waved his stick. "Do you remember last time someone got a little too violent in here?" He asked angrily. Owen stroked his chin. "Like the time Jair leveled the place?" Owen asked. "Correct! If he wasn't weak against God slaying magic, the whole town would be leveled!"

"Who the heck is Jair?" Nathan asked the old geezer. "Oh him." The old man gulped. "Let's say he's... vile." "Vile? That's not even close to describing him." Owen said. "Tell me Lil. When was the last time he trampled your flowers?" Lillth frowned. "Three days ago." She turned around and faced the bar looking a little gloomy. "Those flowers took months to grow..." "See what i mean?" Owen said while pointing his thumb at Lillith Lucky for us he's paddling out in the sea looking for Tenrou island." Tatomaro smiled. "Good for the guild he found my secret stache." He started to twirl his moustache.

"By the way master." Lillth spoke out. She had turned around. "The mail arrived this morning." She pulled out a stack of letters inside her jacket and laid them on bar. The master jumped up on one of the bar stools and flipped through the mail. "Hmmm... Good... Good." He muttered to himself. He paused at one letter and looked at it with wide eyes. He dropped the letter on the ground. His lips started wavering. "Those darn fools!" He yelled furiously.

The old man walked around in sircles furiously. "Can't those idiots do a clean job for once?!" He yelled out. Nathan looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow. He didn't even look at the contents of the letter, why would he be angry with it? "Is it the slayer squad?" Owen asked. "Is there any other teams in this guilds that send letters with the words we messed up on the front?" Owen seemed to be in thought. "You're not that slow Owen! You know who it is!" The old man started hitting his stick at Owen's leg.

"What can we do?" Lillth said. "It's in their nature." The master glared at Lillith. He seemed to have forgotten that she cannot see him. "And it's a very costy nature." The old man took a glance at Nathan. He came closer. "Rookie! I need you to get to Oshibana and then take a train to Freesia. You then need to find three people. One girl and two boys. One of the males are slightly smarter then the others. Got it?" The master glared at Nathan. It would not be likely for him to repeat that. "Fine. What's the reward?" The old man scratched his backhead and looked downwards. "How about free booze for a month?" The master came to the sight of moving saloon doors.

* * *

 **2nd of April Outskirts of Freesia**

"Where the hell are we?" A boy shouted out. "How should i know?" Another boy shouted out. He held a map in his hands. "This thing is impossible to read." "We've been out here for days." One girl said. She was munching on a red apple. "We're running out of fruit." "How is that possible? We took a lot of food from the villiage." The boy with the map said. "After we took out that monster." The boy without the map stretched his arms out. "Quite the workout he gave me." "You mean us." The girl said. "Like you can talk." The boy with the map said. "All you were doing was raiding the candy store while I and Batara took him out." The boy with the map gave the girl a glare. "But they had everlasting strawberry jawbreakers! The sign said the taste last forever!" "Do you have some now Hazel?" Batara asked. "No, i threw them away. I dropped them into an anthill." The girl looked down with bowed lips. "Sorry." She said.

"You could have picked them up." The boy with the map said. "No way! The ants were all over them Zion!" "So?" Zion said. "They're still eateable." Hazel held her left hand in front of her mouth looking like she as about to throw up.

Zion was wearing an army style jacket with a white tank top under it. On his legs was beige cargo pants and his feet was in combat boots. Zion had blood red spiky hair, eyes of the same color and a scar that went from the right side of the forehead and down to the jaw. He was quite tall, around 6,7.

Batara had grin smackered on his face. He had short black hair with red highlings. He was topless with nothing but golden wristbands above his hips. Below was a some baggy shorts and a another pair of golden bands only this time it was on his ankles. His feet was only protected from the grass by a pair of sandals.

Hazel was slim and was quite small, she were around 4,9. Her eyes were doe shaped. She had golden brown curls going down to her waist. Her face was shaped like a heart and thin eyebrows were above her hazel eyes. The nose was round and small. She was wearing a short green turtleneck dress with a belt on her waist. A short white jacket with long sleeves. Sticking out from her chest were two C sized breasts. Her feet was protected by knee high boots.

"Gah! It's no use!" Zion said frustrated. He trew away the map. "It's impossible to read!" "C'mon, it can't be that hard." Hazel said reassurlingly. She picked up the map and looked at it. One look at her puzzled face told that she was struggling as well. "Well since we're stuck here we might as well train." Batara's right fist lit up in pink sparks. "How about a little fight her to decide who's the strongest slayer in this guild?" Zion cracked his knuckles. "Sure. It would kill some time."

"Then let's go!" Batara charged at Zion with pink sparking fists. " **Chaos Demons Fist of Chaotic Justice!** " Zion stood there firm and looked at the incoming black haired man. He took a breath in. " **Magma God's Bellow!** " A stream of black magma shot out of Zion's mouth. Batara stopped and quickly jumped to the right dodging the incoming black magma. The magma powered through the trees. The trees started to slowly melt.

"You're not stopping me with that old trick!" Batara kept going with the right fist still lit in pink. "Don't think i'm going easy on you!" Batara shouted. Zion grinned. He started to run towards Batara with his flames getting engulfed in black magma. " **Magma God's Hatred!** " The two teens charged at each other with their fists homing towards their respective targets.

* * *

 **A few miles away...**

*BURP!* Nathan was leaning at an oak tree drinking soda. It was a temporarily replacement for the alcohol. He threw the empty bottle at the pile in front of him. He leaned further down and breathed out relaxed. "Now this is life." Nathan said and took another bottle of soda from the backpack that was beside him. And then suddenly the ground started to shake violently. "(An earthquake!?)" Nathan got up on his feet and drew his sword. The earthquake suddenly stopped up. "(That's weird.)" Nathan looked at his surroundings. The only change in the scenery was that the green grass was filled with acorns. Nathan sheathed his sword.

And then the shake came again. The acorns fell down from the shaking trees and down onto the grass. NAthan looked around frightened. This was not an earthquake. It was something else. And then it came again on it's mos intensive. The quake cracked cracks in the ground sending up small splats of black magma on the surface. Nathan looked up into the sky to see a giant black pillar of something going upwards.

Nathan looked at the gigantic pillar with awe. He could feel the immense magic power that came from it. His jaw was open and his eyes wide. This was a power he never had seen or felt before. Was this one of the slayers? "(I should get out of here)" Nathan was about to turn around and run back to the guild hall. Free booze for a month isn't worth that much trouble.

But he stopped. This was a chance. A chance too really see how strong they are. But he could feel one of their power from here. Nathan clinched his fist. "(Oh to hell with it!)" Nathan turned around and ran towards the source.

* * *

 **2nd of april Shadow God Guild Hall**

Len sat in an empty dark room lit only up by torches. His butt was placed on a red classic sofa with gold painted steel legs. He was wearing the same attire. The burned jacket was a little cleaner though. The room was below ground by three floors. The rooms below was quite different. On the first floor were the dwellings. There were big and small rooms but the goons had the worst. Thier rooms were about the size of a jail cell. The second floor was a little more pleasurable. It was where the treasury was lying. It was filled to the rim with gold and jewels. Shadow God has been doing good in the years. They were probably on par with one guild of the balam alliance by now.

And then at last was the master's dwellings. A giant ballroom was the first thing that would catch the person's eyes. It was gigantic. Marble floor that was polished untill you could see your own reflection and blacker than the dark night. Lightcrown were hanging from the ceiling. They were fitted with black glass that was formed to look like a tear drop. That was the only noteworthy. Mainly because the entire ballroom was covered in black. If it wasn't for the lightcrowns it would be impossible to navigate down there.

And at last it's the meeting room. Where Len is sitting waiting for the master to pop out of his room. He had an annoyed look on his face. He have been waiting for the master for hours. The boy from earlier told him to be patient and wait for him to come out. Three hours ago he lost his hope that he would come out. Now he just sits there waiting for someone to excort him out of there. The boy said it would be unwise to leave the room without a guide. Especially now that the lights have been switched off.

"I see you've been waiting." A deep voice came from behind. Len jumped out of the sofa in suprise and fell on the ground. Len stared at the tall slim man that stood behind the sofa. the master was here. "You have been waiting for some time i presume?" The guild master said. He was wearing an open long jacket of the black color with a cavat covering what was left visible of the upper body by the jacket covered. Under the cavat was a white buttoned shirt that had the guild's black insignia on the stomach. A hand holding a grail. He had leather shoes and black hair that was slicked backwards and then upwards like a bird that had feathers on it's head.

The master looked at Len grim. His eyes were like drills. "What is it now brat?" He asked annoyed. Len got up on his feet and gave a glare to the middle aged man. "Ahh. You can never start a meeting with the phoenix of blaze without him showing his politeness." The master said sarcasticly. The master walked around the sofa and then to his black leather chair. He sat down and crossed his arms and legs. Len was still glaring at him without saying a word. "That eye is getting annoying." The torches that lit up the room started to weaken. Len started to sweat. He saw the lighting dim down with panic in his eyes. Darkness were bad news for eyeryone that's around him.

"Now why don't you sit down?" He said in a grim tune. His were drilling once again. Len sat down gently on the couch with his hands on his lap. "Now tell me..." The master was in the same posture. "Why are you here?" Len smirked like a mad clown. It was time for revenge.


	4. Chapter 2

Len sat on the couch with that same grin smacked across his face. The only thing he have thought of these last few days were revenge against that butterknife wielding punk. Once he waked up and saw around the baldy was back leaning above him. Len impaled his face with a burning beak. What was left of his face was a melting hole in the middle of his face. He couldn't even scream as his jaw was slowly melting along with his tongue. He was worthless even in death. After a little relaxation and sniffing the smell of burnt flesh Len stood up. He had a burning memory of dear old Kaba who warned the swordpunk about his attack. All about killing him was all talk before this. Now it was serious. Len burned him to a crisp once he found him. He was hiding in an abandoned farmhouse seeking refuge. He died the way he lived. A coward.

And now it was time. Time to get revenge. All he had to do was say the name of the prick and he would be erased from the world. It would all be finished now. If he had found his name that is. And now they were here. Waiting for one to say a word to each other. The only frightening thing was that the master seemed annoyed. Bad things happen when he is in a bad mood.

"Forgotten his name?" The master said something at last to end the awkward silence. The torches weakened. Len panicked and quickly said something. "No i haven't!" He blurted out. Len's eyes darted back to the torches. They started to light up again. "Then why have't you told me yet?" The master folded his hands and leaned further back inn his black chair. "Because...Because..." Len struggled to come up with an excuse. The master's expression darkened. He was fed up and anyone could notice. The torches were almost out and the master was starting to give off a dark purpish aura.

"Wait!" Len scuffled around his pockets in hope of finding what he was looking for. He then pulled it out. A little red leather strip from his destroyed jacket. He presented it to the annoyed master. "A red strip?" He said confused. "The guys blade cut my jacket open. This is one of the pieces. Maybe one of your hounds can sniff it out." The master seemed to be in deep thoughts for a while. Len breathed out relieved. He had avoided a fight he had no hope to win.

The master let off a big grin. "No. We don't need hounds." The master pulled forth a little rectangular thing resembling a small remote. "Wolves do better." His thumb moved slightly down as he had pushed a small button. Loud heavy footsteps were coming from the masters room. The doors slowly opened to reveal a hulking monstrosity. "Len, say hello to Ymir." The master grinned again as he looked upon his humongous servant. Len however sat there on the couch petrified of awe.

* * *

The quakes were just as strong. Nathan could barely stand on his feet at one of them. The latest quake even uprooted some nearby trees. Whoever they are their power was commendable. The trees wasn't the only thing that was being destroyed. The green grass was wilting, trees were starting to light themselves on fire and the ground was mushy and soft. The last one couldn't be explained. This amount of destruction was beyond anything Nathan have ever seen. The forest was overflowing with heat. It felt as if there was a volcano underground.

Despite the destruction surrounding him Nathan went on. His curiosity was not sated at all. The fight or whatever that was happening was too interesting to pass up. And an extra was free booze for a while. If he could keep his head cool around that annoying bartender. And that master is quite... unique. If anything Nathan wondered how the hell he got females into that guild.

Another quake shook the earth again. It made shockwaves along the soft ground as if someone had laid down on a waterbed. The heat was also intensifying. Then in an instant he saw two figures flashing by him. Pink sparks came off one of their arms while the other had some sort of flowing black substance surrounding his mouth. It was hard to tell due to their speed. But one thing was clear. It was two males that was fighting intensely.

The males went quickly away and continued their intense fight. They didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Nathan stopped fora breif second and looked at the direction the two men went. Another eruption of that black substance came with pink sparks spiraling the black pillar. Nathan proceeded to walk slowly away. The further he was away from the two's fight the better.

Nathan wasn't sure what he had seen. One thing that was certain is that they were slayers. The master said so himself. The other thing he was certain of was that they had a huge amount of magic power. A simple fight wouldn't simply change the nearby ecosystem. But here he stands being heated by the ground that has the solidy of jelly. Nathan looked around his surroundings again and spotted something unusual. A girl sitting there looking at a map unfazed by the events around her.

Nathan looked questioningly at the girl. He wondered how she isn't bothered by the events happening around them. Nathan sighted. Is this usual for them? He turned around to look at the lands behind him. The ground looked like it could flatten at any moment and the trees were oddly melting. Nathan looked up at the sky to see yet another eruption of the black substance. The duo is coming closer.

* * *

"Brrr!" The old master started to shiver. "What is it now old fool?" Owen asked while pooring a big glass of beer. "Oh nothing. It's just i felt something expensive being broken right now." The master grabbed the beer from Owen's hand and took a long sip out of it. "I would guess that feeling is right. You know what happened last time someone came back from a job." Owen bowed down and pulled out some bottles. The master slammed the glass down on the counter and breathed out relaxed. "I suppose so. But i hope it's nothing expensive." The master picked up the glass and started to drink.

"Don't count on it." The bartender opened up the cash register. "Shall i put it on your tab?" The master slammed the glass down again. "Put it on." The bartender went under the counter and pulled forth a massive list. He wrote a small amount at the bottom of the page. "Can you go get Lily?" The master asked. "What for? So you can plant your nose in her cleavage?" Owen said as he took a dirty mug off the counter. "No. I want her to write some letters." The master glugged down what was left in the glass. "What for?" Owen leaned on his elbows. "I have a bad feeling that a storm is brewing.

* * *

Well first off sorry this so short. I won't be able to write for a while so i just finished around here. Sorry. And on another note i can't start writing more chapters until there is more guys in Shadow God.

Sincerely

-The Author


	5. Chapter 3

**3rd of April. On an ice cold mountain. Somewhere in Iceburg.**

The snow storm did not let up. Darkness surrounded the man walking through the storm. The snow flew in the sky and crashed onto skin. They were like small magic blasts. Harmless if you're a wizard. It's harsh enviorments was even more harmless if you're a snow wizard. And that's what Tobias was. A snow wizard.

Tobias paved his way through the thick snow that reached his hips. He knew he should have gotten back to the cave hours ago, but this blasted snow storm had to come at nightime. It was nothing sure, but can anybody navigate through total darkness? "Dammit. Where is that darn cave?" He muttered to himself. It's been hours The training spot wasn't that far away. "Unless..." He stopped for a moment and looked behind him. His deep tracks was gone. He had the most annoyed expression you could imagine. "Very funny Miyuki."

The wind changed direction to a large tree in the near vicinity. Up on one of the branches sat a 5,6 tall girl with wavy dark brown hair smiling while wearing white shorts. She was rather lightly dressed to put it simply. She was wearing a white off the shoulder top with white shorts and black flats. Her eyes were of the same color as her hair. She was sitting in the tree snickering.

"Ha ha" Tobias said sarcasticly. His expression was almost emotionless with the exception of the annoyance in his eyes. "Sorry, sorry." She said while trying to hold in her laughter. "I couldn't help it. You were out for so long and i got bored." Tobias glared at her. "So why did you even come with me?" He asked a little annoyed. She stroked her chin and seemed to be thinking. She stopped and said. "I couldn't let that sweet bear starve you know." Tobias groaned. "That's why you came?" He said in a sour tone.

"Well what can you do?" A voice came from the tree. The source came flying upwards with big white wings. It had white fur to boot. "She is the definition of animal lover." The white exceed landed on the same branch as her friend was sitting on. "There you are Blizz!" She grabbed the exceed and hugged her tightly. The exceed reaction could only be described with one word. Painfull. "Please... let go...off... me. I... can't...breathe." Blizz tried to wiggle out of her tight grasp. Miyuki let go off the exceed imidiately. Blizz took deep breaths in and out desperate for air. "I'm sorry Blizz. Do you need anything?" The "cat" shoved her away with her paw. "No... I'm... fine." She said while taking deep breaths. "Just.. give me a minute."

A deafening silence followed. The snow storm was silencing. It probably was a product of Miyuki's Snow magic. Tobias leaned against the tree and listened. Silence. Nothing but silence. He could hear sound of the frozen leaves that was still on the trees after a long cold winter. The silence came to an end once the cat got it's breath back. "Okay... Now you might be wondering where i was?" Miyuki had a sour exspression. Yeah no kidding! You left me alone without saying anything!" The cat didn't seem to be bothered by her partner and went on. "Anyways the master wants us all back to the guild." The cat flashed the letter he it took out from the bag.

"What!?" Miyuki exclaimed. Tobias stared at the cat with a questioned expression. The master never calls anyone back unless there's a good reason. Tobias sighted. There goes the training trip. Might as well go back and pack up. He started to walk away. "Oh by the way Tobias." Tobias stopped dead in his tracks and looked back. The cat spoke. "You might wanna check down in the village. The bakery to be excact." Tobias sighted yet again. He wondered how much that glutton of a bear had swallowed up.

* * *

 **3rd of April The south coast of Hargeon**

"Get off me!" The man sat in the small boat waved away the seagulls that were chopping away at his head. The seagulls flew away frightened while the man violently waved other birds away. He was covered in some cloak that protected his skin from the heat. "Damned seagulls." He said iritated as he laid back into the small boat. There were barely enough space for him and the massive backpack he brought along. The sound of screaming seagulls disappeared and was replaced by calming ocean waves. It was only he and him out in the middle of nowhere.

He slowly closed his eyes and was feeling relaxed. And then some bird shit fell on him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked like he was about to blow. He then grinned. "You know the rules seagull! Whoever shits on me gets to fight me!" The man stood up in the boat. He miracuasly stayed on despite that it shook like crazy. "Let's fight!" He jumped off cracking the bottom of the boat. The cloak blew off reavealing what was underneath.

He was quite muscluar with muscles popping up around his lean body. He had a raven black hair that was slicked backwards in some weird style. He had yet another cloak over his left shoulder that was covering the back of an open black jacket. His pants was torn and leather boots covered his feet. The seagull was a mere meter away. "TITAN FIST!" He shouted. Before the skies exploded.

* * *

 **2nd of April Outskirts of Freecia**

The carnage of the surrounding nature was still going. The two morons that were fighting for god knows what was still melting every last piece of nature. The grass was turning brown before Nathan's very eyes. And now he had to talk to that girl who was sitiing there reading the map without taking notice of her surroundings. It was strange. Nathan took a deep breath. He had to act now while there was time.

He tapped lightly on her shoulder. She looked away from the map and stared at the swordsman that stood right in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked. Her hand stated giving off an light brown aura. "Are you an enemy?" She asked. Nathan started sweating. He could feel the strong magic presence surrounding her. Was this a S-class? "No! I'm not an enemy." The nervousity was quite clear. One slip up and he might sleep 5 feet below this night.

"Oh really? Then it's okay." She burrowed her nose in the map once again. Nathan had a sweatdrop expression. "(Well... That was easy.)" He thought. This girl was a little too trustworthy. He needed to get some info on what the hell was happening around here. "Do you know these two?" He said while pointing his thumb towards too the chaos that ensued some miles away.

The girl put down the map and looked at the tornado of pink lightning and black lava. "Are they still at it?" She sighted. "They would usually get tired by now." The girl looked saddened. Nathan just stared at her clueless about what to do next. "Uh... Anyways! The master wants you back at the guild." The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Nathan nervously rubbed his hands. Did that moron of a master do something last time. "Last time he asked everyone to come back was when he annouced shared bathrooms in the guild hall." The master did it again. "We still got some jobs to do before we go back, so if its something perverted he's calling everyone back for... i pass."

He couldn't believe how openly this master he was working under was about his pervertedness. What had he gotten into? Now however he needed to get these destructive buffons back to the guild hall. "Oh no it's nothing like that." He lied. "He's just worried about you guys destroying something expensive." He took a glance at the soon to be barren wasteland. This guild is probably going bankrupt. The girl looked at him funny. "Promise?" Nathan looked at her with wide eyes. He could only say one word. "What?" "Promise that our master isn't doing this to do something pervy." He couldn't say no. "I... promise." He reluctantly said. That master better not do something stupid.

The girl started to roll up her map. "Alright then." She smiled. "Let's get those two." She strolled towards the chaos that were some distance away smiling. Nathan looked at her go with confusion. She was a little bit too cheerfull." He sighted as he started to walk down the same road.

* * *

 **Somewhere 2nd of April**

The forest usually wasn't this quiet. There were usually some birds chippering nearby. Maybe they are hiding inside the trees? Ymir took a glance at the village he was in. It was a giant mess. Buildings was ruined, the ground was filled with holes and it was stripped bare. The people had probably left. Ymir sighted heavily. That phoenix had burned down almost the entire village. In what way could he track that blue guy they were talking about. The ashes he smelled had mixed in with all the scents nearby. It would be a miracle if he could even sence a flower nearby.

A raindrop fell on his nose. It was shortly follwed by a roaring thunder and then a drizzle. He quickly ran to cover. He stayed below some shabby remains of what seemed to be an entrance. Before it was burned. The roof creaked with the rain drizzling. It wasn't solid but it wa all he had for the moment. A puddle formed right in front of him. He bowed forth with the rain drumming on his head. He was still big and strong that the guys in the guild call "meathead". What did they mean by that. All the scars were still everywhere. Including that giant one that was over his left eye. His white fangs that was lapping over his underlip had grown a little bit longer and his bright blue eyes was glimmering back at him in the water.

He was still the same. The boy who was raised by Ragnar. Or should it be man? He got his head back to cover, The rain could wash away the smell on that thing master gave, Ymir stuffed his large hands into one of those large pockets. He shuffled around there for a while untill he took out a big piece of red leather. This was the thing. He sniffed it througly. As if he was sniffing after some sort of smelly stain. Then he regocniized it. The smell was a little shuffled with some burnt stuff but it was traceable. He looked up at the grey clouds. Hopefully the rain would stop soon.

* * *

 **Hargeon 4th of April**

The wet man that came shambling through town on the sunny morning was no other then the wildest person in the crimson lion guild. Jair Silvious Gorgo. The man who has hunted for Tenrou island for months. He was covered in green seaweed, he was reeking of salt and he was pretty sure there was a fish wobbling around in his pants. The usual. He looked at his surroundings. It was quite early. Few people were out on the streets and those who were was just staring at him.

He shrugged it of as nothing and looked for a nearby resturant. The food he brought along sank with the ship. He passed a nearby restrant that was open. The doors were open but they had to be pushed. "Screw it." He muttered before he smashed open the doors. The doors flew open and was sent crashing into empty seats. The patrons stared at the seaweed covered man that waltzed in. He sat down on the counter and waited. The staff didn't seem to come. Even if there was a very hungry customer that was sitting in front of them. "HEY! Isn't this a resturant?" He shouted. "I'M HUNGRY!" He heard some shuffling inside a small room. It was in the middle of the resturant. Probably the kitchen. It had shutters that seemed to be locked shut.

A door at the side quickly opened and a girl was pushed out. She seemed frightened. The door quickly closed on her. She knocked on the door heavely. Jair smiled. A lady. And it's a pretty blonde one two. Haven't seen one in a long time. She slowly realised that she was locked out. The waitress took slow steps that was the only sound in the whole resturant. "M-may i take your order?" Her hand that held the pen shook wildly. She was nervous.

Jair brushed it off. Every woman is nervous when they are right in front off this hunk. "Well hello there..." Jair leaned his shoulder on his elbow. "How about you and i..." He lifted his index finger and placed them right between her small cleavage. "...go somewhere." The waitress's grip on the pen tightened. Her nervous smile had some teeth being pressured. "I-i'm sorry sir. I'm sure it would have been quite... lovely. But i have a job here and i'm already on a tight lease." Her tone sounded like she was trying to dwell the volcano that was about to erupt.

"Well that's too bad." Jair removed his finger and placed his elbows on the counter. "Just give me a large piece of meat and you can tell the chefs i enjoyed it." The girl seemed as if she was about to blow. "A-anything e-else?" She said this holding what anger she could hold back. The nervousity had completely dissapered. Jair patted himself on the shoulder. His charms had won the day again. "Oh yeah one last thing?" He leaned down on one elbow again. "Free tonight?" This was the bursting point for the waitress. Her hand in the shape of a fist and was rapidly approaching his chin. The small fist hit him and a painfull wail came following shortly after.

"WHAT ARE YOU MADE OF?!" She shreiked while clutching her left hand. "A lovely thing called my face. It's a fine material." The waitress groaned. "Can you be more annoying?" Jair smiled "Anything for you my lady." He bowed in a way as if he was taking off a hat. She left out an annoyed argh. "Forget it." She went back to the kitchen that resembles a bunker. And now the resturant was empty. The customers that were here moments ago had paid up and left. It was just him and the blowing breeze.

But suddenly something at hig speeds came crashing into him. It hit his backhead and sent his head downwards, It crashed in the counter, leaving cracks. Jair quickly raised his head up and looked behind him. A seagulll was flapping around on the ground. He stood up and looked down on the bird with anger in his eyes. He would have ripped off every feather on that bird if he didn't notice that a piece of paper was tied to it's foot.

* * *

 **2nd of April Burning forests near Freecia**

"Take this!" The pink lightning sparked around the punch. Batara aimed for Zion's gut. It missed horribly. He simply jumped to the side and the sparks flew upwards to the already black skies. They now stood a meter away from each other standing still. "You're getting slower." Zion smirked as he said it. "That's because i'm not even trying." Zion laughed loudly . "Really? You too? I haven't been using my most powerfull moves yet." He crossed his arms. "Want a taste?" Batara smiled. "Sure. But i don't think you can take my breath." Zion was already breathing in. "HEY! I didn't say you could start!" He hurriedly followed breathing in air. They breathed in for a few minutes untill their bellies were bloated. Their mouths was filled with air. They took one last look at each other before they said their attack name. **"Magma god's..." "Chaotic demon's..."** Before they could say the last word they were interupted by a rock in the shape of a fist punching them in their jaw. The attack went into their belly or out of their noses. They both fell down on the ground from the shock and laid there still.

"Pretty neat or what Nathan?" Hazel looked at the blue haired swords,am with a smile. Nathan still stared at the scene with wide eyes. The ones that had been destroying the landscapes just a few minutes ago were down on the ground covering their jaws while one of them had black lava flowing out of his nose. "Heh... Neat..." He said in weakly. What the hell is up with these people?

After a few minutes the two wizards got sloly up. "Owww..." Batara rubbed the part where the fist hit. "What was that for Hazel?" He stood up. His jaw had a nasty mark left from the stone fist. "Because you guys took so long." Hazel looked at the two morons in front of her with a frown. "Well we kinda deserved it." Zion followed. He was starting to lean up as well. "I mean look at the forest." He stretched out his arm to show the burning wasteland that now was surrounding them. "Well you can't have a awesome battle withhout some destruction, can you?" He smiled goofishly. Zion followed by a little laugh.

Nathan couldn't believe his ears. "(Are you kidding me?)" The men who was just in a fight that completely destroyed the nearby ecosystem is lauging it out. Nathan put his middle and index finger on his nose and groaned. This was too much for his brain to handle. "Who's this?" The guy with short black hair looked oddly at him. "Oh him." Hazel replied. "This is Nathan. He's a new member. Master sent him." "Oh really?" A man standing at 6,7 with hair as red as blood stood right in front of him. "What is our master like?" He asked.

Nathan looked him dead in the eyes. That scar on his right eye could make any man turn to ice. "Perverted." A simple answer. And a perfect description. The tall man leaned back. "He's good." He answered. "Now what does the master want?" He asked. "Oh nothing much. Just a small back calling. But i doubt that's what it really is." Hazel answered. "Heh. I still remember that unisex toilet announcement." The black haired boy smirked. Even the one that seemed serious chuckeled. "Oh laugh it up you two." Hazel looked at them with lowered eyebrows.

The good atmosfere wasn't to last. The spiky redhead suddenly had a look on his face as if he smelled something horrible. "DODGE!" He yelled before he jumped towards the black haired one. He tackled him right before something jumped out of a nearby bush that slowly burning. "What the hell was that?"Nathan demanded an answer. "Look." Hazel pointed towards a human witha big crown on his head what was sitting on all four. A teen that was extremely big. He turned his head and gnarled, putting his fangs on display. "What is that?" Hazel had her hands surrounded in a brown aura. She was ready to fight. Nathan wasn't slow to follow. He had his hands on the handle right before he howled in a terrifying matter.


	6. Chapter 4

**A forest nearby Freecia**

* * *

It was if time stood still. There they were. Standing face to face with some monster that resembled a wolf and a man. It's howl sent shivers down Nathan's spine. He could see Hazel covering her ears. He couldn't blame her for doing it. It sounded like a cat was being tortured. Batatra and Zion was just as frozen as Nathan. The howl somehow paralysed them. Unable to move a feet without feeling their bones melt into goo. It even felt as if the air got colder around him.

And then the strange thing happaned. The ground that the wolf was standing on turned to ice. All around him the ground slowly either went frozen or turned into ice. Panicked Nathan took a look at the nearby brown trees. It was just like he feared. They were slowly turning to ice right before his eyes. "It's the howl!" Batara yelled out. "It's turning the area into ice!" "Well what are you waiting for?!" Zion replied with a hint of annoyance. "Attack him!" NAthan drew out his sword and prepared to charge. "'Stay back newbie!" He spat out a smudge of black lava towards Nathan. A warning shot.

Zion charged forward with Batara following shortly after. They ran towards him and had their fists ready. They jumped him and had their knuckles behind. The wolf howled even louder. The force amplified pushing the slayers away.

The louder howl made the freezing process go by faster. The trunks were now turning into ice blocks. "Nice going geniuses." Nathan glared at the two slayers that was laying on the ground. "Want to speed up the freezing process a little bit more?" They didn't answer. They flung themself up and threw themselves at the thing, all while touching the ground only once. They once again charged at the howling beast even faster then last time. The result was the same. They were flung away like papers in a hurricane. They took ground by taking impact on one of the frozen trees. Their feet crashing into the tree left plenty of cracks.

The slayers jumped on once again to do their futile tactic once again. "(Again?)" The chaging tactic didn't work twice and now they're doing it again. "They got this." Nathan turned to his left and saw Hazel still covering her ears. It's suprising to hear a voice in this chaos. "They get through. I know it." Her voice seemed weaker then back in the forest. Actually he felt a little tired himself. NAthan dismissed it as nothing.

He turned back to the fighting morons. To his shock he saw them laying on the ground gasping for air. They were lacking energi. Nathan felt his mind was slipping away. It was obvious what caused it. That howl... He started falling backwards without picking up a fight.

* * *

 **A mountain, somewhere**

"Alright here it comes!" Iris shouted. She grunted as she threw the huge rock upwards. The rock went at alarming speeds. It flew upwards and upwards and even further beyond. It eventually went out of sight. She sat down on a nearby rock. It was conveniently shaped like a tree stumb. She breathed out. "New record of 9,98 minutes before it reached the atmosphere. You're getting sloppy." That voice could be regognized anywhere. "Oh come on Abrams! It wasn't that bad!" The knighted man that never takes of his shining plate armor. You couldn't see a spot of skin. "It was 3 minutes off your last throw. I suggest you should cut out those break doughnuts?" His visor pointed towards Iris's slowly growing belly.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" She glared at him with eyes that could piece steel. "I train everyday you know!" "Yet you still keep getting fatter..." In the blink of an eye Iris was standing a few centimeters away with a revolver pointed at Abrams stomach. "I'm sorry i didn't hear that. Could you repeat it please?" She said in a creepely kind way while pushing the gun even deeper. The armor wouldn't do much if that shot came flying. "I wouldn't do that if i were you." Just as he said that two big artilery stucj out from his shoulders. They stood only a few millimeters away from her menacingly staring at her. Iris blanked out for a few seconds as she stood frozen solid. She pulled away her gun and slowly walked backwards while grinning like a drunken idiot. She sat down on the same stone placed her hands neatly on her lap.

With that Abrams retracted his big guns slowly. It was obviously a threatening move. "One would wonder why you react this much just to a person stating facts." And here he goes again. Iris rolled her eyes. Abrams is what you would call "inebt" at conversations. "Stating the facts my ass..." She muttered. "Anyways i think it's time for a break." He had a point. They have been throwing and smashing rocks for an eternity.

They walked out of the deep hole they had made. A job that was not close to being finished. The town nearby wanted a giant hole for some reason. It had a good pay and it seemed like god way to display some magical power. That was untill they stated they wanted to KEEP some of the rocks. Specifically the really big ones. It was supposed to be a single days of work. Instead it turned into a month.

"You look tired." Iris glanced at Abrams barely keeping her eyes open. She then looked back to the road walking in aslumped position. It was weird. She was completely fine a minute ago. "I don't... know." She said. Just by saying that she got even more tired. "Maybe it's the work?" Iris would have said something if it wasn't that she felt so damned tired. The conversation went on with Abrams suggesting one reason after another. Iris however was quiet dduring the whole walk back. She couldn't wait to get out of that stupid orange jumpsuit.

* * *

 **Shadow god guild 4th of April**

"Now?" Len was sitting in the leather couch folding his arms and looked like he could explode any minute. The master sat silently in his chair with his bowed down. It was hours since he last made a single movement. It's already been days in there. Nothing but silence with the exceptions when the lower mages brought in food. Finally lifted his head and said: "He's here." His expression was the one that he always had. The expression of a cold uncaring murderer. Len looked around the room. If the ignorant defier was going to be delievered he expecetd it would come in quickly. A hidden gateway perhaps.

This theory was quickly demolished as a person walked in through the entrance dragging along a tied up person. His head was covered in a sack that was tightly tied around his neck. The person that dragged the unconcious body was a 5'8 tall man that had wavy brown hair and had eyes of the same dark color. He was fair skinned but it was mostly covered up by his long black jacket. Len waved his eyes as he looked down at those pants. Ripped pants. The most common thing if you want to look like a "tough" guy.

"You can leave Daisuke." The master didn't even glance at his minion as he said it. He stared off into nothingness. Then once again it was silence. Only this time thee was a half naked man lying on the floor. "Do you mind telling me why he is in his underpants?" Len could't look away at the giant bulge that went up. "We take everything into account Mr Tjubaki. He could be hiding enchanted items or a magic weapon if he had kept his pants." Len still wasn't convinced. "HE'S. TIED. **UP**!" Len said slowly and loudly. "Then you would likely be suprised by how many captives used to escape by this method." Len glanced down at the tied up person. It was impossible to tell if he was that butterknife wielding dork. "How do i know this is not a fake?" Silence followed. "You... doubt us?" The flames flickered ones again. Len could feel the room getting chillier. In full panic he blurted out: "No,no,no,no! I was just... ehhh..." The nervousness was getting to him. "...reassuring my payments were not used on a swindler." He basically said the same thing. Only now it was insulting.

The room grew darker with every second passing. He could hear the loud ticking of a grandfathers clock in his vicinity. Even though he didn't see a single one during his tip down here. The loud sound were like daggers striking. Loud, sudden and fast. suddenly the master appeared in front of him. He sat in that same chair. He stretched one of his legs and slammed them into the ground with a lound bang. "Lick them" The voice was firm and strict. He was serious. They stood there for what felt like hours staring at each other. The other waiting for an action from the other. Len eventually gave in. "(I can't believe i'm about to do this)" He went down on his knees and lowered his head sloly towards the boots. Their smell stinged in his nose. It was a smell that was familliar and yet he didn't know what it was. He took his first lick. It tasted awful. It was like licking green bread. Then he regonized the smell. A smell that was always looming in battlefields. The smell of death and decay.

* * *

 **Same place, different floor an hour later**

"Groooaaann..." Nathan could barely lift his body as he awoke from his sleep. He felt like hell when he woke up. His body was heavier than steel and he were a shivering like crazy. He looked down towards his body. To his shock his clothes, armor and his sword were all missing. All he was sitting in was a smelly white cloth tied together that is supposed to be underwear and his wrists was covered by some kind of metal wristbands.. Well maybe he should start buying some clothes in the near future. He looked grumpily around his new environment. It was a cell about the size of a normal bedrom. It was made of Stone, stone and even more stone. Heck even the bed was made of stone.

"Where the hell am i?" He mumbled to himself. He got on his feet and walked shakingly to the bars that cut him off. He pressed the right of his face into the bars and looked left. He could see a tall man, teen or whatever he was standing there holding a staff. He was wearing some kind of purple cloak that cut off to the shoulders. "Hey, you!" He shouted. The guard stood still. "I am talking to you!" Still no answer. "Could you at least tell me where i am?" The guy could be easily be mistaked for a stone statue. He sighted as he lifted his face away. He slumped down the railings and looked down.

"Shadow God HQ." Nathan looked around confused. Was it the guy or did he finally snap? He pressed his face yet again to the bars and looked into the hallway, hoping for it was him. The guard was this time right beside the cell standing in the same manner as before. "You're at a dark guild's guild hall." He didn't even glance when he said it. Nathan looked at him suspisiously. Why did he say i? "No, i'm not a inside man or anything." "(How did he...)" "Consinder this a little information." He said coldly. "People deserve to know just where their future grave is, don't you think so?" In the blink of an eye the man fired off a giant gust of wind from his staff. Nathan tumbled along unable to react before he hit the wall with a thud. He was lying upside down staring at the mage behind bars. He smiled smugly. And for that he was on Nathan's shit list.

* * *

 **A mountain village, somewhere**

"And there we go!" Iris just finished getting her normal clothes back on. She was wearing a white dress shit with a black vest over it. Her legs was showing a lot of skin since she was wearing a short black skirt. On her wrist were armsbands hat had irises imbedded into them. And lastly the white woolly knitten hat that she had been wearing for an eternity. No one, not even the master when he finds his moments to peek had seen her with that hat off. It was however dirty but she just dumped her head in a boiling bucket of water. Her excuse is "Training comes first." But practically almost everyone in the guild knows that's not it. It is a weird mystery.

She stepped out of her temporarily "appartment" to the ragged down hallway. The hallway was a living oven. It only got hotter by each minute you spent in there. There were no windows either. Sweat poored down Iris's back, leaving nasty disgusting marks. She quickly walked out and into the reception. Abrams was standing there with his arms crossed. It seemes like he had been standing there for a while. Judging by the dust that had gathered over his armor. His head was bowing down and the faint sound of snoring could be heard.. "(So he's sleeping...)" A nasty thought passed through her mind. A little prank for yesterday.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

* * *

Iris giggled as she took the last stroke on her masterpiece. She took two steps back, framing the art in a frame made of her fingers. She took a breath in before she said. "I'm here Abrams." He immediately raised his head. It was if he was waiting for it. "You sure took your time." He said unaware of what had happened to him. Iris waas about to explode of laughter. She tried covering it with her hand, but her expression was the one thing that couldn't be hid. "Hmmm...?" Abrams's expression couldn't be seen but that simple Hm told her everything. He looked down and then shouted: "What the..?!" His armor was pink. Completely pink. It shone brightly from the sunrays glaring through the window.

"hmph...Hmmngh... bw... HAHAHAHAH!" The laughter burst out like a popping water baloon. She almost started rolling around on the floor because of this childish joke. Abrams looked at the ongoing scene in which would be described a sweat drop expression. "I don't see what's so funny." He stared at his guildmate rolling around on the floor. A stare that is expressing confususion.

A quarter later the laughter had died down. Iris had her hands on her knees She was breathing heavely and each breath is followed by a short laugh. "Finished?" Abrams had his hands crossed again. "Hah... Almost." She got the last "Ha" out of her system. She got back on straight legs and let out a breath. "We're late." Abrams took out a small watch and pointed towards the tiny arrow that was almost past the three mark. "Late for Lunch? C'mon! You can hold out on a growling stomach for some time can't you?" Abrams stayed silent. "Oh fine!" She pouted after she said that.

* * *

 **The Lost Woods 4th of April**

* * *

"Toc toc toc." The gentle sound of a pecking woodpecker romaed through the tree. It served as a storage for acorns for the bird, and as an alarm for a wizard that bore the name Ragnar. He was silently resting on one of the large branches of that tick tree. He was quite short for his age, standing at a mere 5 feet. He had fairly tanned skin that was shown widely fue to his choice of clothing. He was wearing an open vest with an orange undeshirt beneath and puffy purple pants that had a belt that leaned on his right hip. His choice of guild mark placing was the odd one. It was black and was stamped in the middle of his forehead. However. His most natable thing was that thing he had on his head. Lava red hair that was messier than a dump. It was usually covered by a knights's helmet but he forgot it back at the guild.

He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of sun gleaming through the leaves. They were waving smoothly thanks to the warm wind. He Got his upper body up and stretched out. His sudden movements awoke his companion Scarf. A brown furred ferret that likes to hang around his neck. His furry companion slowly walked down his torso and down onto the legs. He slowly stretched out, releasing his claws upon human skin. Ragnar didn't mind. It actually slightly tickled.

After waiting for Scarf to fully wake up, he jumped down. Scarf followed shortly after, clawing down the tree. He scurried up Ragnar's shoulders and carefully went around his neck. Ready for the day he went on his way through the forrest. It was relatively the same during his walk. Silence. Nothing but the sound of rustling leaves. "OW!" A loud scream roamed the practically empty forrest. "Hm?" He looked in the direction the scream came from. It sounded like it came from a male. He had been here many times and it rarely ever was a loud sound in here. A bad feeling crept up his spine. He jumped up to one of the tree's brances and proceeded to jump further.

A few minutes of jumping he saw them. A crowd of ten people wearing light purple cloaks with a weird symbol sewn on the cloak. It was some sort of uniform by the looks of it. "Watch where you are pointing that thing!" One of the men spoke loudly up. He was rubbing his rear end. "Shut up moron! You know why you got it!" The voice was the one of a girl. "What for!?" He exclaimed. A silence followed. Their expressiosn were hidden under the large hoods. "Why is my bag misssing two pairs of my underwear." The guy stood there petrified. He studdered immensely. "Umm... UMM:..." "Can't say anything?" Her staff started to glow weakly.

Ragnar looked at the ongoing scene with disapointment. Here he thought that something was going on, and it turns out it was nothing but a pervert getting scolded. Ragner turned around and jumped back some branches. Unbeknownst to him, he was about to miss some very important info.

* * *

 **Shadow God Guild. Cells 5th of April**

* * *

"For crying out loud!" Nathan was shouting at the guard. "I can't get back my bandana of all things?" He moaned. This was the price of his unique hairstyle. Unless it was tied up he would only see dark blue in front of his eyes. The hair was prickly when it was in front of the eyes. "Shut up prisoner." That was the 20th time he said that. It seemed like the only thing he could say for the moment. "It's only a piece of cloth! What do you think it is, a bomb?" The mage turned around and faced the cell. He made a swift movement with his staff while saying: "I SAID SHUT UP!" The powerful gust slammed Nathan into the wall again. And this was the 4th time this had happened about the same point. Nathan's persintanse about his headwear always ended by a back breaking hit. His consiousness slipping away with every hard hit.

And this time it slipped. The guard enjoyed the silence. He got back to his post and stared at wall. It was an easy job. Guard a captive and being able to dish out punishment. And the best of it was being ten floors below ground. Safe from any pesky wizards from legal guilds. It was just him, prisoners and a lonely torch. Suddenly he could hear the weak sound of footsteps. He looked over to the stairwell to his left. A looming shadow stretched out over the light the torch provided. A short blonde teen walked towards him with a smile that yelled "fuck you, i'm great". He stood right in front of the guard with that same smug smirk. "Good day Mr Tjubaki." The guard politely said. Hos gut wretcing as he uttered every single sentence.

This brat was the definition of an ass. Spoiled by his status as guildmaster's grandson and the riches his father provides him. And to top it all of he had the shortest fuse he had ever seen. He walked past the guard and stared into the cell. He looked at the shamed swordsman inside. Bowing closer to examine him. The bars however gave him a reminder that he wasn't allowed to touch him yet. He rubbed his forehead.

"He's in bad shape." He said coldly. "The captive is highly agressive, i don't think talking to him would do anything." Len took a step forward. "Mr Tjubaki?" He took another step. "NO ONE but me hurts MY targets." His right hand clenched into a fist. It shortly lit on fire. The guard pointed his staff toward the angry phoenix. He shot a single shot of magic power before Len swallowed the lone torch that gave them light. Screams of agony followed shortly after.


End file.
